Innocent till the end
by pairalwaysn4ever
Summary: Twilight Town had villains that were plaguing the city. So what happens when Axel's family, the "government" mover there to catch them and Roxas is somehow involved? Can Roxas learn to trust Axel before he is completely destroyed? akuroku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, omg I'm totally scared you won't like this. Just to let you know this is the first fic I've ever written. It wasn't actually meant to start but I wasn't paying attention in chemistry class, oops, and just started doodling with a story and next thing I know I write an okay first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't understand why we have to put these since it's obvious I don't own them...I wish I did...**

--

Roxas never minded school

Roxas never minded school. He was a very bright student, though not very social. In fact he was _very_ antisocial. He didn't have any friends except—well he really didn't have any friends. No exceptions.

He was admired by all the girls for his looks. His small built, blue eyes, and most favored his unruly locks of blond hair. The guys only made fun of him when the girl they wanted was crushing over Roxas and ignoring them. Other than that, no one bothered him. No one dared talk to him for fear of his anger, and quite a temper he had.

It was rumored all around the school that he defeated, not how mind you, but the fact that he defeated Seifer and his gang very badly that Seifer was forced go to the hospital to tend to his wounds. After Seifer was released, he switched schools and no one heard from him again.

This had everyone fearing the blond, but allowed him to keep to himself, avoiding all and any talk of conversation even though they admired him for ridding the school of an unwanted bully. How Roxas, a puny teenager, was able to beat Seifer, not to mention the other four in his gang was still a mystery. All they knew was that it had happened the first day of school after coming back from summer break.

And yet, Roxas was oblivious to all this speculation. He was oblivious to most of everything that went on around him. He did not think about anyone. He couldn't. His brain only allowed him to focus on his studies and his nerves kept him away from people who may mean him harm.

He was in his own little world and it was only the second week of Roxas's sophomore year and he was already causing a stir amongst his classmates. But what he had not counted on, not that he ever noticed how, why or what he stirred up, was that the second week of school was going to interrupt his mind dallying and turn his world upside down. More than it already was.

* * *

"_Why did I have to be so smart?"_ was Roxas's first thought as he sat down next to the redhead. He had arrived to school late, being unable to go to sleep after his late night visitor had left until half an hour before it was time for him to get up and get ready for school. Roxas was never one to come late to school, but quite the opposite. His teacher was very worried when he had not shown up, and even more when he did forty-five minutes after the bell had rung.

Mr. Highwind, the health teacher, stopped his lecture and starred at Roxas for a full minute before waving him in. Cid had no patience with late students, but it didn't surprise anyone when Cid made no comment over Roxas's tardy. He took in Roxas's haggard face and acknowledged the fact that Roxas had not been sleeping well this past two weeks. Or last year for that matter. Actually once he thought of it, there wasn't a day he had seen Roxas with a full nights sleep. He had always come to the classroom looking very tired as if he hadn't slept, but today's face exceeded all other days.

"Come here Roxas." Cid motioned him over. Roxas moved to stand next to Cid frowning. Why couldn't his stupid teacher just leave him alone and let him sit down? It's not like he always comes to school late. This was his first time, damnit! "I want you to meet someone new." Roxas was jerked away from his thinking by those words, and stiffened.

"_I want you to meet someone new."_ Those words ran through his head, but in a different voice. A voice much more horrid, a voice that had been haunting him for two years. Roxas's insides began shaking cold. He showed no outward emotion. Many juniors and seniors compared him with a teacher they had once had, Mr. Leonhart. Neither of the two showed any emotion, yet Mr. Leonhart had a cold silence. One that made you eerie if you were anywhere near his vicinity. Roxas, on the other hand, was simply unreadable, or more accurately unreachable, although currently his face was an unnatural pale. His eyes were glassy, but his hands were steady. He silently praised himself for it. Two years of practice—heh, even more, his whole life practically was enough to teach not to let any of his emotions to escape.

"Roxas!" Cid practically had to snap his name out until Roxas finally showed any sign of listening. Then he frowned as he took in the pale face and slightly glassy eyes. "Are you okay? Would you like to visit the nurse—"

"No." He said it a bit too harshly causing Cid's frown to deepen. "I'm fine." He said more softly, his tone dull as ever.

Cid wasn't convinced, but he let it go. "This is Axel, Demyx, and Zexion," he said pointing to three boys already seated in desks at the far right of the room. "They are new to Twilight Town and I would like you to show them around a bit. You are the smartest so I believe that you are the most suited." It was a stupid excuse, but the only one he could think. "Maybe you can even show him around town as well."

It has become the teacher's personal project to get Roxas to open up to someone. The boy was usually pale and his eyes always had dark circles beneath them from obvious lack of sleep. They wanted to help the boy that had do wholeheartedly stolen their hearts unknowingly with his innocence and dedication to all his school work. Something that they did not understand and tried multiple times to find was why Roxas had failed to show up to take his exams his eighth grade year causing him to repeat that year over. He was not a grade behind, mind you; he was in fact a year ahead. He had skipped fourth and fifth grade because of how high his scores were. It would always be a mystery to them as to what had happened that year. The principal had also tried to extract this information from the boy, but Roxas always distanced himself, even more, if that was in any way possible and would not say a word of his past. They found out that he would not even speak the name of his middle school when they had asked him about it.

Roxas walked over to the trio. The only seat left was the one next to a certain redhead Cid had pointed out to be Axel, not that Roxas was listening. The redhead leaned back in his chair and smirked at Roxas.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Sure." Replied Roxas not sparring said redhead another glance, and turned his gaze towards the two boys sitting behind him nodded at them and turned to face the teacher.

Axel's eyebrow shot up. On one had ever ignored him like that. Not after getting a chance to talk to him. Hell, everyone wanted to talk to him. He was fucking rich, but then Roxas didn't know that, did he? He'd be a changed man when he finds out. No one ever stayed the same after finding out that Axel was probably the richest kid in this country. His father was part of the country's government agency and had a lot of influence. Axel Hikari was never ignored.

Axel perked up. "Hey why don't we meet at my house tomorrow morning?" said the redhead trying to sound really enthusiastic. Demyx and Zexion only exchanged glances, knowing what this was all about. "It's a Saturday, right? You can show us around town," continued Axel.

"Uh…" the blond tired to conjure up an excuse but he couldn't think of any. It wasn't like he did anything but drive out of town for a little bit then go back to his cold and empty home. "Sure." He finally said looking depressed.

Axel smirked. He took out a small sheet of paper, wrote his address, and gave it to Roxas. Roxas sighed again as he looked at the address. Great he was with a trio of snobby rich kids. This was sure to be fun.

As Cid began his lesson again, Axel kept steeling glances at Roxas. He was very surprised again at his lack of reaction when he looked at the address. Axel narrowed his eyes. The kid had to be rich for him not to care. There was no other explanation. That has to be it…

* * *

The next morning Roxas woke up at ten. "Ugh, another shit fucking day." He mumbled to himself and went back to sleep.

* * *

Axel woke up at eleven and grinned to himself. The cute blondie was going to take them out today. His voice was so sweet, even if it did have a dull ring to it. He replayed their conversation in his head hearing the blond's voice perfectly.

"_What time do you want to meet?" Axel asked smirking._

"_Whenever," sighed Roxas. He really didn't want to take the redhead and his friends anywhere. No matter how cute the redhead was. He wasn't going to allow himself to fall into that trap again._

"_Meet us at twelve thirty, my house." Roxas nodded and was turning to walk home when Axel stopped him again. "Would you like a ride home." Demyx and Zexion just sighed. Roxas shook his head and muttered something that resembled a "thanks" and continued walking home. "Don't get run over." Axel called out and snickered. Roxas turned around to stare at him. He let out a bitter laugh and started walking away again._

Axel frowned. He had awoken two hours ago, unable to sleep much that night, so he decided to get up take a shower, eat breakfast and get ready for his friends and Roxas to come over. Why did Roxas not drive a car? Why did he choose to walk home instead of drive a car? Every rich kid drove a car, unless it was in maintenance. Axel remembered his car was in maintenance just a week ago. It drove him crazy not to be able to drive his beloved Ferrari. He wouldn't believe that Roxas was poor. It just didn't make sense. His clothes seemed really nice and expensive, but Axel couldn't really say that because he had only known the kid for a day.

Either way, Axel was still not over the fact that there was no reaction whatsoever from Roxas when he saw his address. Even if the kid was rich, some reaction would have been called for. Oh well, he would find out for sure when the blond came over.

* * *

It was quarter after one and the blond had yet to show. Demyx and Zexion looked at each other worriedly as Axel thrashed around the place enraged. He hated it when people were late. "If he didn't want to come with us, he could have fucking called and said so."

"Did you give him your number?" asked Zexion.

Axel turned to glare at the blue haired boy then stopped. It was true, the blond couldn't call him because he didn't fucking have his number. Axel slapped himself mentally for not thinking of that before. "Fin. Let's go to his house then." He turned and walked out. Demyx and Zexion scurried after him. Axel's long limbs had taken him very far by the time Demyx and Zexion had gotten outside.

"Axel, Wait!" yelled Demyx. Axel whirled around, put his hands on his girly hips and cocked his head.

"What?" he spat out.

They panted when they reached him trying to catch their breaths. "Do…you…have…his address?"

"Of course. It's right here." Axel pulled out a small sheet of paper on which an address was scrawled on.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Fine let's go." He sighed. Axel turned and marched on limbs taking longer steps than usual making the couple jog to keep up. Ten minutes of walking in silence, but for Axel's singing, brought them to a park.

"Ice cream!" yelled Demyx. "Please Zexy. Can we get ice cream? Please!"

"Demyx you just had some pancakes at Axel's." sighed Zexion. He didn't look at Demyx because he knew he wouldn't be to say no to his puppy dog look. There would be no use arguing with Demyx's puppy eyes because he knew he was going to lose anyways. So instead he said, "Ask Axel, he's the one anxious to get to Roxas's house."

Demyx pouted but turned his full fledged puppy face to Axel. Axel made the mistake of looking at him. Demyx was ready to shout for joy when he saw Axel looking, almost positive he was going to have his way. He had Axel cornered. No one can resist his eyes.

"No."

Demyx's face fell into one of utter surprise. Even Zexion lifted an eyebrow. He let out a slight chuckle. "My, my, you must be very anxious to reject Demyx like that."

Axel paid no attention to him, but Demyx glared at his lover and huffed after Axel. Zexion frowned at Axel. This wasn't normal behavior for the redhead. Axel never allowed anything to be the soul purpose of what he went out to do. He often made random visits to places just for the hell of it. This deffenantly wasn't normal.

Axe was paying no attention to the two behind him. He was busy trying to make sense of the streets and where he was supposed to go. Finally, after a lot of asking around and getting lost, he reached the house Roxas was supposedly living in. It wasn't a very big or expensive looking house. It was an average normal person's type of house. There were plants sitting on a window sill that were dead from obvious lack of care, and the lawn looked like it hadn't been mown in weeks.

Axel went up to the door and knocked. He listened for some sign of movement, but heard none. After knocking a few more times, he gave up dejectedly. Where was he? He was supposed to show them around, not go out by himself somewhere. _Annoying son of a bitch_, thought Axel, _why'd we get stuck with him anyway?_

"Come on guys," he said suddenly. "Let's go get that ice cream."

"Yay!" Demyx cheered.

Zexion studied Axel's face. Something wasn't right here. He would find out what it was sooner or later.

As they walked back to the park where they saw the ice cream stand, Axel was musing in his head. Roxas's house didn't seem to show that he was rich. But neither did it show that he was poor. He wondered what his parents worked. That would somehow help him figure out what Roxas's status was. Axel frowned suddenly. Why was he worrying so much about whether Roxas was a rich kid or not? It didn't matter right? He hated it when people thought about if he was rich or not. It shouldn't be that that decides your friendship with a person. And yet Axel knew why he was wondering. He really wanted to know if Roxas was like all the others. If he would start sucking up to him just to get something he wanted. He sighed. Guess it would have to wait.

The trio waited in line for their ice cream. "Three sea salt ice cream please," said Demyx happily.

They sat down to eat their ice cream and wondered what they should do today. Since they really didn't know the place much, they decided to just grab a movie and go to Axel's place and watch it. Now all they had to do was find out where they could find a movie store and they were all set.

Axel was moving to throw away his stick in the trash when he heard something from a table where four silver haired boys sat.

"…where do you think Roxas had gone this time?" asked one boy.

"I don't know, but I'm kinda enjoying this hide and seek game every weekend," giggled another.

"Shut up Sephiroth. We need to find him. We lost him over the summer break, and now school has started. It would be suspicious if he disappears again," he grumbled. "Now we're forced to wait till he gets some kind of long break. Oh we'll return him to school once its time, but we have to be careful how much fun we have with him and where. Don't want anyone getting suspicious about the boy's life."

"I think it's a little too late for that," said Axel stepping in.

--

**So that's the end of chapter one. Reviews pwease, let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its me again. Chap 2 is up. I guess not many ppl like chap 1, cuz I didn't get much review, but I promise it gets better.**

**Oh, and I just want to say thank you sooooooo much x31oujuriax3. If it wasn't for you chap 2 would not be up. Keep reading and you'll find out what happens to Roxie.**

**Disclaimer: IF I owned kingdom hearts, there wouldn't be something called Kingdom Hearts fanfic, cuz I would keep them all to myself and they would be raped continuously...by me of course.**

* * *

"I think it's a little too late for that," said Axel stepping in.

Three of the four boys jumped up startled. the fourth silver haired boy that had just commanded said Sephiroth to "shut up" only moments ago only looked coolly at Axel unperturbed. he leaned against the table and sneered. "And what, may I ask, were you doing listening in on our conversation? Didn't your mommy teach you its rude to eavesdrop?"

This caused the three to burst out in hysterical laughter. "Haha, good one Xigbar," Sephiroth cried.

"'Didn't-didn't your mommy, haha, teach you its-its-its RUDE to-to..." another silver haired boy started, unable to continue

"EAVESDROP! HAHA"

The three silver haired boys laughed for a good five minutes with Axel and Xigbar staring incredulously at them. "Are they okay," finally asked Axel a bit confused.

Xigbar narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Silence."

Two of three silver haired boys stopped, but Sephiroth continued laughing. To Axel he looked like a man on crack. This caused Axel to suddenly perk up and grin asking hopefully. "Hey--Sephiroth?--do you have any crack to spare, cause I'm running low, and I looks pretty obvious to me your on it."

"What? Crack?" At this Sephiroth finally stopped laughing, eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah. You know the kind you smoke." Axel grew uneasy at the looks the four silver haired boys threw at him. "I mean I understand if you don't want to share and all."

"You have crack? How? But your not--No! You can't be him! You don't look like Roxas, you can't be him. I'm better than you! I'm so much better than you! You can't be, your not. Your not his substitute! Your not! Your not even that good looking. "

"Okaaay." Maybe he wasn't as stable as Axel thought him to be. Wait, why did Roxas hang out with theses people? _Are_ they his friends? Roxas didn't seem like the type of person to hang out with maniacs, but, hey, he didn't know Roxas at all did he?

"Um, I don't know who--Umph" Axel doubled over as Sephiroth delivered a punch to his stomach. The other two nameless silver haired boys joined in with Sephiroth throwing in punch after punch.

Axel, being the son of an important government official, was required to take self defense lessons. Cloud Strife, his self-defense teacher, but Cloud had disappeared and Axel's lessons were cut short. This was two years ago.

It was only when Demyx and Zexion showed up in the fight after noticing that their friend was missing for too long, that Axel remembered and began using some of those kick butt moves he'd learned.

Axel took on Sephiroth, as Demyx and Zexion took on the other two. Xigbar continued to watch from the side, face blank. Axel kept an eye on him.

"_Always keep an eye on all enemies whether they are joining in the fight or just watching. You never know when they might try something. Learn to keep an eye on everything. Half of your left eye should scan to watch for incoming enemy, and the other half should watch any one enemy watching your fight. All of your right eye should be focused on your target."_

Cloud's words of advice ran through his head. Axel finished Sephiroth off with a right handed punch to the head, knocking him out. He turned to help his friends, still keeping an eye on the nonparticipant, finding that they were just as victorious as he was. He grinned at them, but sneered as he turned to face said Xigbar. "You better tell your friends to watch who they mess with, or burn baby! Got it memorized?" (a/n: yes, i love it when he says that!!)

Xigbar kept looking ahead blankly. Axel waved a hand in front of him. "Yo, you there?" Axel looked behind him trying to see what had so completely caught "nonparticipant's" interest. He turned and stood next to Xigbar and put an arm around him and looked around at the people around them. He had momentary forgotten that they were at the park. Hm, wonder why no one stopped us, or said something. Or maybe someone did, but they were too into their fight to notice. Axel shrugged. Whatever.

"So...what are you interested in, guys or girls?"

Silence.

"Okaay. How 'bout that girl over there?" Axel pointed to a girl with a blue low cut tank top and skin tight jeans.

Silence.

"No? Not into skinny girls? Okaay how 'bout that one. She's really...big." Axel cocked his head studying her then turned to look at Xigbar. Axel felt uneasy beside the blank eyes, so instead he turned away and started scanning again.

"Um, how 'bout that...HOT DAMN man! Fuck girls, look at sexy boy over there! Do you see him? Do you see him?" Axel jumped from foot to foot rocking Xigbar with him excitedly. "You think he's hot? Do you think he's hot? I think he's hot." Axel continued not waiting for the answer he knew he wasn't getting. "I mean, I still like Roxas and all. He's so cute and cuddly." Axel gushed, not noticing the slight stir in in the man he was still holding. "but DUDE, that guy just screams mansex!" At this Xigbar flinched and pulled away.

Axel still oblivious to this continued to watch said "mansex" right up until the point where he was tackled by a chick and the two started making out.

"Gross man!" Axel turned away from the scene face screwed up in distaste. "Can't they do that in private? Ewww she's getting all her cooties all over him. Yuck!"

Axel turned to face Xigbar again, shaking free of his stance. "Alright man, time for us to go. Thanks for the workout. God knows I'm not getting enough these days." He murmured that last part. "We'll play next time."

* * *

**Yes I know it's very short, so sue me for studying for my stupid exams instead of updating.**

** Plzz plz plzzzzzzzz review, you might find out why Cloud disappeared...and Leon from last chap.  
wish me luck on my exams.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapy 3! **

**Declaimer: YES! I own them, all of them...**

**every **

**single **

**one**

**...relax ppl, only in my dreams...now on w/ the story**

* * *

"What were you thinking getting into a fight when the odds are against you?" Zexion looked at Axel coldly.

"I didn't know they were going to get into a fucking fight with me. All I did was ask about Roxas." Axel retorted annoyed. "I could have taken them on my fucking own. They just took me by surprise is all."

Zexion rolled his eyes, but Demyx wasn't going to allow him to go by that easily. "Oh? And did you find anything about him."

"I don't know..." Demyx raised his eyebrows at Axel, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, Maybe."

"Maybe."

"What are you deaf or something? I said 'maybe.' Maybe. Got it memorized?"

"What did you 'maybe' find out?" Demyx could be very stubborn.

Axel sighed. "They obviously knew Roxas from somewhere, though I don't think Roxas wants to be with them."

"Roxas doesn't seem like he wants to be with anyone."

"Sure, but something doesn't seem right."

Demyx narrowed his eyes but didn't ask anymore questions. Now was not the time. They had a band rehearsal to get going.

"Alright guys. We're done for now." Axel sighed. They've been practicing for three hours nonstop and Axel still felt as though all their songs were missing something important. They were good, in fact they were awesome, just not perfect. It started to grate on Axel. What were they missing? They used to have a bass player, Saiix, but he quit. Even before then Axel felt as though something just wasn't right.

"Time for us to go home Axel." Axel only nodded still deep in his thoughts.

"Get some sleep, and lock your door okay?"

Zexion shrugged as Demyx looked and motioned the boy forward and together they left Axel to his musing.

Axel couldn't sleep. He didn't know what to make of what he heard from the four silver haired boys. What did they have to do with Roxas? And why was Roxas running away from them? Why was Roxas running away from _him_?

Axel, deciding there was no way he could sleep went out to walk outside. When he had lived in Hollow Bastion he always had a place to go at times when he couldn't sleep. It always calmed him. He had had his own apartment, one reason to hate Twilight Town. The dangers of this town did not allow him to live in his own apartment. Instead he had to live with his mother and father.

He walked on for a while lost in his own thoughts before realizing he was standing outside of Roxas's home. Axel smirked. He really wasn't surprised. It had been bothering him all day why Roxas had not shown up and Axel was never one to give up until he got the answers he sought. Axel tried the door knob of the house halfheartedly not expecting it to turn out being unlocked. He had thought that everyone in Twilight Town that had a bit of sense in him locked his door. Roxas was obviously an exception. What a stupid bastard! Didn't he know that anyone could break in kill him in his sleep?

Axel stalked in angrily, but quietly. He did not want the boy to wake up just yet. Axel wanted to scare him first and make sure he understands that he needs to learn how lock his fucking door. He would think later why it mattered so much to him that Roxas should be safe especially since he had stood him up. Not that it was a date or something, but still damnit! He should not have stood him up. Axel was not going to let him off very easily. No one ever, _ever_ stood Axel up, but first he had to see if Roxas was okay of course.

Axel climbed up the stairs. The house gave him an eerie feeling. He felt as if he was walking into a haunted castle trying to find his way, but getting lost in all the chambers there were. But this was not a castle. The house had looked very small on the outside, but it was very big inside. He checked three rooms. They were empty but for a made bed and a dresser.

He was finally lucky on his fourth try. He saw a figure sleeping in a room that was bigger than the rest. He crept slowly towards it. He could not see Roxas 's face because he was hidden under the covers. He didn't think for one second that Roxas could have had a brother and that this room could have been the said brother's. Why would he? Roxas had never mentioned a brother before, but neither did he have time to mention anything about his personal life, nor would he have had he the chance to.

Axel smirked at the said figure. He quickly threw the sheets off and was ready to slip his hand over the boy's mouth before he realized that the said figure were only pillows stuffed under the cover.

"Looking for me?" A voice growled and Axel jumped with an unmanly yelp and turned around only to be met with a foot in the face. The blow threw Axel back and he hit the wall hard before falling to the ground.

_Damn, the kid can fucking kick!_ Axel stood up only to be knocked back down with a punch to the face.

"Come on is that the best you got? You've gotten really bad, I guess I need to help get you back into shape again. "

Axel could here the smirk in Roxas's voice and shivered. This wasn't the same kid from class, but if he wanted a fight, then he would get one. Axel leaped and broke into his stance.

"Give me the best you got."

"Gladly." Had Roxas been paying attention he would have noticed the difference in voice than his usual visitors. Roxas waited. He didn't like to make the first move. Neither did his opponent, but that opponent usually lost his patience.

They stood there in their stance for ten minutes before Axel finally made his move, patience shot to hell. He knew better than to attack first, but Cloud could never get him to hold back and wait long enough. Ten minutes was considered very good time for Axel.

Roxas easily dodged the kick thrown and retaliated with his own, but Axel knew it was coming and was able to do the same. Axel went into defense as Roxas began an attack on him. _Punch, dodge, punch, kick, dodge. _Then they switched positions, Axel was on the attack and Roxas defense. _Kick, dodge, kick, punch, dodge. _This continued for a while grunting noises filling the room until they both jumped back.

_"Damn, why does it seemed like I've fought him before?"_ Axel breathed heavily and was disappointed when he saw Roxas was not.

"Who...taught you...those...moves?" Axel panted. He wasn't out of shape. No, just out of practice.

"Humph." Was all the answer he got.

Then Axel did something Roxas did not expect at all. He tackled Roxas. They crashed to the floor with a loud "thump". It was then that Axel noticed that Roxas did not have a shirt on. He had been too engrossed in their battle before. His hands tingled where he touched the boy's chest.

_"So smooth and soft. Like a baby." _Axel took his time running his hands down the boys chest.

"NO! Get off me. Get off me! Get off, get off!"

Axel was startled out of his daze. " Calm down. Damnit its me. Axel. Calm fucking down." Patience blown, again, Axel yelled at the screaming blond. He got quickly got off before the boy could do anymore unwanted harm and went to turn on the lights. He turned and saw Roxas on the floor panting eyes closed.

Roxas couldn't believe that he had left him. He was going to come back and finish what he started. The bastard just wanted to see him in the light. That was all. He couldn't be leaving. He never left until he got what he wanted. Well he wouldn't give him a chance this time.

Roxas jumped up and stood into his ever ready stance.

"Axel?"

* * *

**OOO, cliff hanger **

**Sorry, hehe, not really.  
**

**Okay, I hope you like this chap more than the others. It honestly took me forever, I mean _forever _to write. I sat on the comp and stared at the page for like hours, but I finally wrote it. YAY! **

**Yes Roxas is troubled. And hopefully you won't find out why soon. And no I'm not mean, I just like prolonging things, ****and yes Roxas is a bit out of character, but hopefully w/ Axel's help he will return to being the loving and wonderful blondie that I'm totally in love with. **

**Fine, fine! I admit it. I'm mean, so deal with it. You still won't find out. Not till I feel like telling you anyways.  
**

**One more thing. I've got lots of alerts, like eight, but no reviews. This saddens me greatly. I would really really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think and maybe give me some ideas, or tell me what I should fix. Thanks so much for the alerts, but review more. Please. Pretty please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK don't kill me read first then I'll explain why it took so long to update...ekkk i said don't kill me!!**

**disclaimer: um no don't own...ouch...**

"Axel?"

Roxas faltered. Axel? What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Yeah Axel. I thought I told you to get it memorized."

Axel watched Roxas, amused. He looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing.

"What are you doing here?"

Axel was taken back by the tone. He smirked "Where were you doing at twelve thirty?"

"Twelve thirty?" Twelve thirty? He was running away from Twilight Town at that time.

"I don't have to tell you."

"Then maybe you can tell me why the fuck you missed our da—"

"Shit!"

Axel couldn't have been happier when Roxas interrupted him. Was he really going to say date? They didn't even know each other! Axel thought Roxas was a spoiled brat.

Roxas couldn't have been more horrified when Axel reminded him of their plan to meet. How could he have forgotten? Those freaks really must be getting to him. He really needs to snap out of it. And soon. He was stuck with Axel and his gang for a bit and that meant more real and less dream world. He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his blond locks. Well, the sooner he gets this done the sooner he could go back to his dreaming haze undisturbed. Meanwhile, he had to come up with an excuse for why he had gone on the defensive all of a sudden. And why he had screamed out. Roxas groaned. He decided to start with the easier of the two first.

"Sorry. I, uh, had a bad dream and you just, uh, came at the wrong time."

"Wrong, uh, time huh?" Axel mimicked.

"Yeah." Roxas glared at him. What did he want? The truth? Roxas scoffed. Never. Never. Never. Did he understand? Of course not. Ugh. The redheaded bastard will never know the truth. He would have to kill him if he did.

Just like he did his brother. It wasn't his fault. Sora should've never butted in. He should have mined his business like Roxas told him too.

But he didn't. And Roxas had to kill him. He had no choice.

Sora had a choice.

Torture.

Or death?

Roxas gave him his choice. (Yes my dear x3loujuriax3, Roxas has a morbid soul.)

Axel smirked at him. The wall was back up. He had seen pass Roxas's wall for a moment. He had seen a vulnerable and innocent boy looking back at him with frightened eyes. Was Roxas innocent? His face was so cold and blank whenever he had that wall up. How could anyone be innocent under all that cold aura?

"Get the fuck out of my house you bastard."

Nope. Definitely not innocent.

"And why should I?"

"Because your trespassing you son of a bitch."

"Careful there blondie. A fifteen year old shouldn't be cursing so much. Tsk-tsk. Your parents should teach you better."

"I'm sixteen, and my parents are none of your business."

"Why the fuck did you miss our little meeting?"

"A fifteen year old shouldn't be cursing so much. Your parents should teach you better." Roxas threw back at Axel.

"I'm eighteen, so I'm allowed."

Roxas gave him a leveled stare and quirked his eyebrow.

"Fine. I'm seventeen, but that still doesn't matter. I'm still older." Axel stuck his tongue out like the spoiled five year old he really wasn't.

"Whatever. Could you please leave?" Roxas sighed. He really wanted to be left alone.

What had happened in Hollow Bastion was enough.

But Axel was too stubborn. He always got what he wanted because he was—of course--spoiled. "Not till you tell me why you didn't come."

"Because I forgot okay? People tend to forget things. It happens. Get the fuck over it."

"Don't tell me what to get over, got it memorized?" Axel was pissed. Who did this cute little fucker think he was? He was Axel Hikari. No one ever messed with a Hikari.

Roxas truly did forget. He didn't miss their meeting on purpose, but he wasn't sure if he would have shown up even had he remembered. He wouldn't have wanted to risk it. Yet when Roxas looked at the pissed redhead in front of him, he wasn't altogether sure if he meant that. He found himself wanting to risk everything for the redhead. That strengthened his reserve in wanting to stay away from the redhead. He'd had enough hardships in his life to risk creating another. Mistakes were only meant to be made once. Roxas has made so many. So, so many. Anymore were beginning to be crucial.

"Who taught you how to fight?" It was so random, Axel himself didn't even know where it came from.

Who? Why was he asking who? "Uh, some guy."

"Some guy? Sorry I wasn't aware there were females that teach fighting." Sarcasm dripped from Axel's voice.

"Then you aren't aware of much." Yuffie was amazing, but she wasn't his teacher. She was Sora's.

Axel fumed. He was going to have to get Reno to beet this kid up for him. He didn't have it in him to do much to the cutie, but Reno would be able to resist his charm…

"Awww! Your sooo cute! I see what Axel was talking about. You're too cute to mess with." Reno pinched Roxas's cheeks causing the boy to frown.

"Stop that!!" Roxas shoved Reno's hands away.

Reno only grinned. "But Roxy how can you expect me to keep my hands of you when my known weakness is blondies?!" Reno was ecstatic. "And not only are you a blondie, you're a blondie with blue eyes!" Shrieking, Reno grabbed Roxas and started kissing him. His arms wrapped around the blond and squeezed which made Roxas gasp. Taking advantage Reno slid his tongue in and explored the blond's mouth.

Roxas had become wary when Reno had first shown up. He had known at once that this man was somehow related to Axel. The hair was a dead giveaway. Though Reno wore his hair shorter, no one else had the same bright red hair. Roxas should have known that Axel was going to bring someone else into this if he had stopped to think. But after Axel had left in a huffy yesterday, Roxas hardly gave him or anything else a thought. He kept to his hazy nothingness as he did every night and day.

Reno was getting frustrated when he elected no response from the blond. Roxas held himself stiff in Reno's arms. He didn't pull his moves on Reno the way he did last night with Axel. He hadn't known it was Axel, if he'd known then he wouldn't have started the fight. He had trained himself to hold back any self-defense moves unless it was against the sworn enemy. He new he couldn't go around fighting anyone who decided to touch him, even though he really hated being touched. At school he was fairly good at avoiding the necessary brush of shoulders every little while, but there would some times where someone would tap his shoulder to ask him something or grab his shoulder and turn him around because they had mistake him with someone else. It was those times that he really tensed up and moved into his fighting pose. Then the person would give him a startled look and mumble a quick apology and run out like the devil was on their tail. And it was those times when Roxas was glad that other students feared him.

Reno was never the type to give up easily. He tried a different track. He started licking down Roxas's ear to his neck. He latched and sucked the sensitive skin there making Roxas gasp and move his neck to give Reno more room to work with. Reno let go and grinned. Now he was getting somewhere.

Meanwhile…

(A/N: don't groan, they'll be back just taking a short break don't worry it'll continue…)haha lovely…groans but but but but renoxas!! Its like 2nd best to akuroku!

Reno should be taking care of the blondie and teaching him a lesson well learned. I need to find out what those guys were doing looking for Roxas. I hope he isn't friends with those assholes.

Axel continued his musings as he walked around in the park hoping to spot the four silver haired freaks. Xigbar, Sephiroth, and two others. How could he have been stupid enough to just leave the other day? He should've beat those fuckers asses until they told him why they were looking for Roxas. His father had warned him away the previous day when he has asked about the two he knew the names of.

"_Xigbar and Sephiroth? You met them?"_

"_No of course not" Axel lied. His father's tone warned that if he gave him anything but a negative answer he was never going to hear the end of it._

"_Good. Then you need to know nothing more of it."_

"_But father—"_

"_But nothing. You stay away from those two. If you see them come and tell me. We've been searching for them"_

"_If you won't tell me anything then how do you expect me to take over the family business and become a hotshot at solving crimes like you…?_

"_Well then…" Axel knew the only to get his father to open up is to flatter him first. It always works._

"_What have they done anyways?"_

"_Well I guess I can tell you a little. It's not really them we want, though they've joined in the crime, it's their boss. They call him Mansex."_

"_What a weird name. What have they done father?"_

"_No more. This should be confidential, but I trust you enough to keep to yourself and not tell that worthless brother of yours. God knows he can't keep his mouth shut." _**its b/c he keeps opening it to let tongues, cum, ehems, come in….mwahhahaha (.) **

"_Yes father…" _

Mansex…they had all frozen up when he had said that the day before. Were they really the two his father and the government were looking for? WHY were they looking for Roxas. Is he involved in something as well? What was he up to? Were they trying to break into the castle and take over the throne? Yeah that's probably it. The government was probably afraid that he was going to break in and kill everyone that tries to fight him and keep the rest that would be willing to be his servant. Ooo he might even do favors for his favorite servant like take him to bed. Axel would work to be his best servant so that King Roxas would say that he wouldn't want anyone else to be his servant but Axel because he was a wonderful lover…and servant…and **mostly** lover…

_What the fuck? What are you thinking?_ Axel scolded himself. He would never be a servant to anyone! He was a Hikari. He would make Roxas _his_ servant…and then Roxas would take him flying into the sky and they would fuck in the sky. **a bit far fetched huh? well who said Axel's imagination was anything but crazy?**

Axel lifted his face to the sky. It would be so hot and they fuck and fuck and…

"FUCK! SHIT! EWWWW!" Axel glared at the bird that decided to drop its poop on his face. He muttered under his breath something about getting his shotgun and birds and cooking dinner. **mwahhahahha!!** Axel continued walking in the park looking for the silver headed freaks, but he only saw a couple of girls gawking at him…nothing new, people usually do that when see his hair…a couple holding hands, walking and occasionally stopping to neck…yuck!…and a redhead and a blond really going at it…the blond kinda looked like Roxas, and no one has red hair styled back like that except Reno…and—whoa! Wait back that up a bit! Roxas and Reno?

"Reeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!"

**(A/N: yay back to Reno and Roxas…)**

"Mmmmm" Roxas groaned as Reno continued to fondle him. He squirmed under his hand, panting. Reno had Roxas's shirt off and was currently sucking his nipples. Very cute and sexy nipples. Kissing down to the seam of his jeans Reno grabbed the blonds crotch causing the boy to shove his hips forward and let out another moan. Letting his mouth wander back up, Reno claimed Roxas's lips once more still fondling him.

"Reeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!"

Reno heard Axel yell again and cursed his brother. He hurriedly tried to put on Roxas's shirt back on him, but only got one sleeve in before he was spun around and punched by a very very angry looking Axel.

**Ok so when I finished the third chapy I had this one half way done, actually more than halfway. But then I got really stuck...writers block sucked...seriously I had like three more paragraphs left to write but I didn't know what to write. Well I hoped that bird poop kinda made up for it. It cracked my beta up really badly so I don't know about you guys. Alright no more promising when I'll update I learned from my mistake ok so R&R **

**cookies for everyone...anyone wants to help me shut down school??**


End file.
